deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Morgan vs McCree
Arthur Morgan vs McCree is the first battle by The Irish VS Writer Description SEASON 1 EPISODE 1! RED DEAD REDEMPTION 2 VS OVERWATCH! The Wild West was a time of Gunslingers and Outlaws, but which one of these Video Game Gunslingers will draw their weapons first, and who will be the first to fall, There's only one way to find out? Intro (Death Battle-Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Between the Years of 1865 and 1895 Gunslingers and Robbers roamed free, Where they did what they do best which first became very popular movies and then eventually became Legends and Myths! Boomstick: And in the world of Video Games, many worlds have explored this time in history but these two are the most popular Gunslingers in Video Game History! Wiz: Arthur Morgan, The right-hand man of Dutch Van Der Linde from Red Dead Redemption 2! Boomstick: And Jesse McCree, The High Noon Member of Overwatch! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle... Arthur (See the Fire in Your Eyes) Wiz: By 1899, The age of Outlaws and Gunslingers was at an end, America was becoming a land of laws, Even the west had mostly been tamed. A few Gangs still roamed but they were being hunted down and destroyed, One of these gangs were the legendary Van Der Linde Gang! Boomstick: Even though most of the group were very formidable one member stood out the most due to his strength and loyalty and his name was...Arthur Morgan! Wiz: Arthur Morgan was born in the Year 1863 as the son of Beatrice and Lyle Morgan, Now life wasn't great for poor Arthur as his Mother died when he was young and his Father was a petty criminal and outlaw, who was arrested for larceny in 1874 when Arthur was 11 years old. At some point, Lyle was killed and Arthur witnessed it, donning his hat afterwards. '' '''Boomstick: Yeah that's not a great way to start off your life but at least he had a Dad...I...Dunno where mine went!' Wiz: Thankfully Arthur wasn't alone for long as in 1878, Arthur was picked up by the notorious Dutch Van Der Linde and Hosea Mathews and became the first member of The Van Der Linde. Boomstick: Wait, Dutch Van Der Linde? I thought he was some psychotic Dickhead who murders whenever the fuck he wants and ends up jumping off a cliff? Wiz: Well...Your not wrong but... That's way ahead from where we are now! Popup: It is believed that Dutch lost his mind due to him hitting his head in a train accident during the Saint-Denis Train Robbery'' '''Boomstick: Oh okay...Anyway, There Arthur was taught how to Steal, Fight and the most important skill in History...Shooting, Just like how Grand Pappie Boomstick taught me. Wiz: (God damn Hillbilly) Anyway, As the Van Der Linde got larger and larger it became more of a Family for Arthur Morgan than his actual Family...From Sean MacGuire, John Marston and even Uncle the laziest bastard in history, As such Arthur was fairly Loyal to each of these members Boomstick: Yeah, Yeah I get it they felt like a family and all that let's get to the important stuff his weaponry and abilities and Shit! (American Venom) Wiz: Ugh Fine, Since Arthur's a cowboy You can expect him to have a revolver and a lasso, which he does have but by god he has a lot more than that! An Example of this is the number of Throwable and Melee weapons he has such as his Tomahawks, Throwing Knives, A Broken Pirate Sword, A Bunch of Hatchets... Boomstick: And of course my personal favourites, Dynamite and Fire Bottles which do what you expect them to do, hell, he even has explosive and fire bullets which sound just as badass as they sound! Wiz: Arthur also has many Rifles, Shotguns and Pistols which as Boomstick mentioned can have Explosive Bullets and Flame Bullets which are so powerful that they can blow limbs off of people. Not that he needs the explosive bullets since these Shotgun Bullets can blow heads and limbs off on their own. Boomstick: But Explosive Bullets are so cool, Oh well...Arthur can do the same thing except with his Bow and Arrows! Who is this guy Green Arrow? Wiz: That is a good question...anyway, Arthur also has a Hunting Knife which can be used to skin The Animals he hunted or yanno? stabbing his opponents to death! Boomstick: Even without weapons, Arthur is a beast! Since he was taught by Dutch Van Der Linde to fight, he is damn good at it! He can easily battle people in bar fights and win hell he even fought and beat Tom a pretty big guy if you guys remember Wiz: To be this good at fighting, Arthur needs to be strong and he damn well is! He can rip a Rabbit's skin off with ease and as we mentioned before he can easily knock out grown men out with ease! Boomstick: But Arthur's greatest ability is The Dead Eye! This power allows him to slow down his perception of time and fire freely at his opponent, Hell, he could either shoot his opponent in the face ten times in the face or he could shoot ten people at once, Wait so if Dead Eye can do all this stuff then how come John Marston died at the end of Red Dead Redemption 1. Wiz: ''Simple, Dead Eye is limited and Arthur and John cannot use it in quick succession or for very long. After it's over, they are vulnerable to anyone aiming at them. '''Boomstick: Oh that makes sense! I'll also assume clip capacity plays a part in this since he obviously can't shoot more bullets then he has. So six bullets means only six shots.' Wiz: Bang On Boomstick! Also, Dead Eye isn't infinite as eventually, Arthur runs out of the ability to use Dead Eye and the only way to bring it back to its full is if he Drinks, Smokes, or Sleeps! Boomstick: Arthur's truly done great things despite dying at the very end of this incredible journey for redemption. Wiz: For one he has killed many Lawmen, Like Hundreds by now most of the time, He basically gained the trust of most of the Van Der Linde to the point that instead of going with Dutch in a battle they went with Arthur Morgan, Arthur also has a pretty high bounty in quite a lot of states. Boomstick: Can Somehow survive behind hit with Molotov's and keep going, and Arthur has never been beaten in a quick draw solely because of his Dead Eye. ' ''Wiz: I Think you can tell for yourself that you should NOT fuck with Arthur Morgan! 'Arthur Morgan: '''Listen to me. When the time comes, you gotta run and don’t look back. This is over. McCree (Overwatch Theme) ''Wiz: In the world of Overwatch is not normal ... as it consists of Ninja's, Cyborgs, British Pilots who gained the ability to teleport and rewind time! You'd think a normal guy wouldn't last on the battlefield... '''Boomstick: But Jesse McCree proves that this idea is bullshit! Wiz: But McCree wasn't always a Badass Cowboy, as he was raised on a farm in New Mexico. As a young ruffian, he had a chance encounter with Elizabeth Ashe. The two committed an impromptu string of crimes together and with two others, formed the Deadlock Gang! Boomstick: McCree's time in the Deadlock Gang came to an end when he and his associates were busted in an Overwatch sting operation. With his expert marksmanship and resourcefulness, he was visited by Gabriel Reyes, the head of Overwatch's Blackwatch covert ops division. Reyes gave him the choice between rotting in a maximum security lockup or joining Blackwatch. McCree obviously chose the second option. (McCree Theme) Wiz: Despite, Yanno? Everyone having heavy artillery, McCree is just fine with his main pistol called...The Peace Keeper! This Basic Pistol can fire 2 rounds per second! While the thing can only hold 6 bullets, McCree makes this advantage mute as he can reload his gun in 1.5 seconds! Boomstick: Trust Me, You can't do that in real life! Anyway, McCree also has The Fan Hammer, which fires the remaining rounds in the Peacemaker and he can fire remaining rounds in 1 second! Wiz: He's got a Flash Bang that stuns opponents for 0.7 seconds, Which doesn't sound like a lot but that's more than enough time for McCree to attack his opponent! Boomstick: Hell this thing does 25 hit points of damage which is pretty tough! But McCree greatest ability of all is...The Deadeye...Really, Wow, Arthur and John need to sue this fucker! Wiz: Yeah it's not great, anywho, Deadeye has many advantages such as it replenishes Peacekeeper's ammo, It only targets enemies so no Friendly Fire. Boomstick: Em, That sounds a little like Dead-Eye! Wiz: Jesus let me finish! Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. McCree can lock onto his targets with precision, and instantly kill them after the former has been done... '"IT'S HIGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOON" Boomstick: Ah man I love that catchphrase, anyway, McCree doesn't just use his weapons and abilities to win he uses his great strategy! Wiz: A very close-range based fighter, McCree can devastate his opponents when using a number of his abilities together. Some combos include making a combat roll, reloading Peacekeeper, and stunning his opponent with a flashbang before using Fan the Hammer. He normally doesn't try to escape from close range fights, mostly because Combat Roll isn't a very good way of escape. Boomstick: Too bad he doesn't have great escape mechanics but if he didn't have this weakness, I know for a fact that all his opponents would be fucked! Jesse McCree: 'Justice ain't gonna dispense itself. Intermission ''Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, We've run the data through all possibilities! '''Boomstick: It's time...FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Fight Location: New Hanover Desert (Red Dead Redemption) As the sun rises and shines over the Sandy Desert Ground, A man on his horse suddenly ran at top speed across the landscape. The Man's appearance was quite distinctive, as he was quite large, with a head of thick, brown hair. This man also had a scar near his chin which was barely visible thanks to his small beard, This man's name was Arthur Morgan and he was riding back to camp near Saint-Denis, after doing some jobs for Dutch just to make him think that he was still loyal to him. Arthur came barreling down the desert thinking to himself about the many tragedies that have happened in the past couple of months, such as The Blackwater Massacre, Sean's death, Hosea's Death and the failed Bank Roberry in Saint-Denis. The thoughts fueled his anger to Dutch for letting all this happen but he was more pissed off about...that bastard Micah! All this thinking was suddenly interrupted by a gruff man shouting at the top of his lungs, "Hey You!" The Man shouted catching the attention of Arthur. "What do you want!?" Arthur questioned in anger, "Well I need to go to Valentine but I have no idea where it is? Could you give me some directions?" McCree questioned Arthur, "Well Valentine is a couple of miles south-west and eventually you'll find it!" Arthur answered quickly. "Well, I'm going there because I hear they're looking for a bounty by the name of Arthur Morgan..." Arthur almost swallowed his own tongue when he heard this but he tried to keep his composure, "Come to think of it...You kinda look, Arthur Morgan" McCree said as he reaches for his gun, Arthur realizing what was happening jumped off his horse, called his horse off, and finally got into a stance while reaching for his gun... FIGHT!!! (The Disaster) Arthur suddenly pulled the pistol out of its holster and aimed it at McCree before firing, McCree reacted to the bullet flying towards him and jumped away before firing his own shot. Arthur dodged this bullet as well as he charged towards McCree firing his gun at McCree, The Cowboy from Overwatch sidestepped each of these bullets as he ran towards Arthur as well. The two finally met as they flung their fists towards each other. Arthur ducked under McCree's punch, While McCree wasn't fast enough as he was slammed in the face. McCree stumbled back in pain as he clutched his lip before he spat out some blood "What a punch you got there!" McCree laughed as he then charged towards Arthur at top speed. The Member of the Van Der Linde Gang had no time to react before he was slammed in the stomach by McCree's robotic hand, Arthur gasped in pain as he nearly lost consciousness due to the force. Arthur's face of pain changed to a look of anger and determination "It's gonna take a lot more than that to take me out!" Arthur growled as he grabbed McCree by his arms keeping the Cowboy still, Arthur then began headbutting McCree in the face over and over again making McCree fall to his knee in pain. Arthur then let go of McCree's hands as he then continued battering the Cowboy from Overwatch with a flurry of left and right hooks causing blood to fly from McCree's mouth as he groaned in pain. Arthur finished this combo with an uppercut that knocked McCree off his feet and onto his tail bone, kicking up some sand. McCree shook his head only to look up and see Arthur Morgan standing over him, pistol drawn and aimed towards his forehead. "Any last words Bastard!" Arthur growled waiting for a response. "Yeah, Watch your feet!" McCree said with a smile making Arthur's look of confidence into a look of confusion, but before he could say anything McCree sent Arthur into the air with a combat roll. As Arthur came falling down, McCree stood up and with all his speed and might he grabbed Arthur by his collar with his mechanical arm and sent him flying away with a throw. Arthur shouted in fear and out of instinct as he cam flying and flying towards a boulder until he slammed into it making him yell in pain as he flipped over the rock and onto his back. Arthur shook himself awake as he stood back up clutching the back of his head in pain, Arthur looked around until he suddenly saw a rifle on the ground. "Now this is my lucky day!" Arthur said as he bent down and picked up the gun checked the aim on it before he sat down and aimed the rifle towards where McCree was last standing. McCree looked around the area in confusion as he said "Em how far did I throw hi-" Well at least he tried to say before a bullet flew straight through his hat. "Nevermind!" McCree quipped as he then began running towards Arthur, Mr Morgan saw this and began firing towards McCree once again. The Bullets merely deflected off Jesse's robotic arm as he continued charging towards The Van Der Linde Gang Member. "I HAVE DEALT WITH HUNDREDS OF LAWMEN AND O'DRISCOL'S JUST LIKE YOU, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!" Arthur bellowed as he grabbed a stick of dynamite from his pocket, lit it up and flung it at Jesse. McCree only noticed the dynamite coming towards when it was too late as he looked to the ground and saw a bouncing stick of dynamite, "aw sh...." BOOM! The stick of dynamite exploded right at Jesse's feet sending him flying into the air, Arthur looked up as he saw McCree flying into the air. "Haha! Kiss my ass bastard!" Arthur joked, Suddenly his smile turned into an expression of shock as he saw McCree was coming towards him at speeds that it would kill a normal human when they land. "Aw...SHIT!" Arthur shouted as he made a run for it away from The Overwatch Cowboy until he was suddenly stopped by the screaming McCree crashing into him, The two of them were suddenly sent peeling across the sandy floor as the sand kicked up. While the smoke settled, Arthur awoke from his temporary unconsciousness as he gasped in shock. "Get off me, you idiot!" Arthur growled as he pushed Jesse McCree's body off of him and onto the ground. Arthur stumbled up from the ground before he began walking slowly away from the scene. Until he was suddenly stopped by McCree grabbing him by the shoulder, Arthur growled in annoyance as he grabbed a knife, turned around and slashed at McCree's chest causing him to shout in agony as blood dripped from the massive cut on his chest. (Fiesta de Guerra) McCree regained his composure pretty quick as he rolled out of the way from the next attack from Arthur, "Mother Fu----" Arthur tried to swear only for the flash-bang that McCree just placed on his feet to explode causing a yellow cloud of dust to envelop him. Arthur began coughing as he put a hand to his mouth, Tuberculosis and dust going into your mouth isn't a great combo. Arthur suddenly stopped coughing as he began stumbling forward and backwards as stars began moving around his head. McCree saw this as he aimed his peacekeeper towards Arthur and began firing towards Arthur making him shout in agony as bullets smashed into his chest maybe ten times before finally the dizziness finally stopped. Before Arthur could react, McCree smashed into him with a shoulder charge making him shout in pain as he was sent crashing to the ground. Arthur stood up as he was hit again with another shoulder charge knocking him on his back again. Arthur jumped up quickly as he aimed his gun at McCree's rapidly approaching shoulder, Arthur pulled the trigger sending the bullet straight into Jesse's shoulder making him shout in agony as blood began spraying out of the wound on his shoulder. McCree suddenly fell on his knee and foot as he held onto his bloody wound, McCree looked up and saw Arthur running towards a nearby town. "Son of a" McCree shouted as he charged towards the running Arthur Morgan. Arthur ran through the desert as he slowly walked down the cliff to the town. Well, at least he tried to before he was suddenly tackled over the cliff by McCree. Arthur shouted as the two of them crashed on a rock and began rolling down faster and faster as their clothes began getting covered in dust and sand, McCree growled in pain as his back smashed into a sharp piece of rock as he spun into the air, crashed on the ground before he began tumbling once again. Finally, The two landed on the ground as cuts decorated their damaged bodies. Arthur pushed himself up as he coughed loudly before he began running towards the streets, McCree wasn't too far behind. Arthur knew about this as he grabbed a Throwing Knife from his pocket and flung it at McCree in the attempt of slowing him down, Jesse sidestepped the projectile allowing it to spin across the air until it landed straight at a citizen's face killing the man in a second as he fell to the floor, dead as blood poured from his wound. "Oh, that's it your done Morgan!" McCree shouted as he boosted his speed, Arthur was still one step ahead as he slammed straight through the door of a gunshop. "Woah sir, how can I help y--" The Shopkeeper tried to say until he was suddenly shot in the face making him fall on his back. Arthur looked around the shop before he smiled thinking that he hit the jackpot, McCree walked through the door of the gunshop. He looked around the shop for his opponent who he knew was there. Arthur suddenly poked his head out of the counter with a shotgun in hand. McCree looked at Arthur's face before he reached for his gun until he looked down in shock and saw the shotgun. "Uh Oh..." (Gunfight at ok Coral) As soon as he arrived, McCree was gone from the shop as a shot from Arthur's shotgun sent him flying through the door and into the streets. Jesse scrambled to his feet as he looked up and saw Arthur Morgan walking towards him Shotgun in hand. McCree attempts to grab a pistol from his holster only to be hit again sending him crashing the floor once again. "How are you still alive!" Arthur growled as he continued firing at McCree who was just now getting up. McCree then suddenly done a battle cry as he charged forward and slammed his metal fist into Arthur's stomach nearly knocking him off his feet, Arthur tried to get his composure back only to receive a brutal uppercut causing Arthur to stumble in pain. McCree then grabbed Fan the Hammer and began firing at Arthur's chest at speeds where it was ridiculous that he was still alive. Jesse finally fired one last round into Arthur's chest sending him flying onto the floor as he shouted in agony. Arthur wasn't done despite the pain he felt on his chest as he stood back up. McCree aimed Fan the Hammer once again and began firing towards Arthur once again. Arthur dodged the next barrage of bullets with ease by the old fashioned way, by running. McCree wasn't giving up as he shoulder charged Arthur in the chest as he said "Hurts doesn't it Partner!" but Arthur didn't fall to the ground this time as he growled in anger and pain. Arthur grabbed McCree by his neck and dragged him a couple of feet away. Finally, Arthur battered Jesse in the face with a left hook and a right hook before he then smashed his forehead against McCree's nose causing him to near fall of his feet. McCree though dug deep into his soul to keep standing as he then grabbed Arthur by his throat and began choking him. Arthur gagged as he tightened his grip on McCree's throat causing him to gag as well. After a while the two had enough as they let go of each other, Arthur looked around and saw a train coming to the local station. Arthur suddenly zipped towards the train as he put all his effort into going as fast as possible. McCree noticed this and began chasing after Arthur as he shouted: "I'm gonna get that bounty off you pardner!" McCree shouted as he raised his gun at the running Arthur. Arthur dodged the incoming bullets and aimed his own gun and began firing at McCree who dodged these bullets as well. Arthur soon was right in front of the moving train, and in a flash, he jumped into the train. McCree wasn't too far behind as he jumped on the train as well. Arthur stood up and noticed a legion of Guards charging towards him. "Son of a Bitch!" Arthur mumbled as he took cover, McCree saw this and decided to shoot at the Guards as well as the covered Arthur. As the train got closer and closer to a train track in the middle of a 100-foot drop into a waterfall. Cornered, Arthur stood up aiming his gun at The Guards. (American Venom) Suddenly time seemed to slow down for Arthur Morgan as his whole area began to turn into a goldish colour, all the opponents seemed to stand still with how slow they were going. Suddenly big red X's appeared on all the Guards Heads including McCree's. Within a couple of seconds Arthur fired, All the Guards began falling to the floor dead as a bullet pierced through their skulls and brains. When it was time for Arthur to shoot McCree something strange happened... He dodged the bullet... Arthur gasped in shock as McCree sidestepped the attack as he looked towards Arthur Morgan with a look of anger in his face. McCree growled as he aimed his gun towards Arthur. Suddenly the colour of the scene changed to a lighter colour while McCree put down his hat. With one loud bellow, McCree growled "IT'S HIGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOON" '''''Arthur closed his eyes as he knew he would be dead soon so he dropped a piece of lit dynamite on the floor. Suddenly McCree began firing towards Arthur, The bullets pierced through his chest three times his left leg once and one into his throat as he shouted in agony. McCree stopped the shooting as he realized what Arthur just did... "Heh...(Cough, Cough) You should have checked my hand!" Arthur laughed as suddenly the dynamite exploded causing the two of them to be sent crashing to the floor. Worse of all, The Train tipped over the edge of the track and onto the rocky ground as Arthur and McCree shouted in fear... (Stop Music) McCree woke up suddenly, He looked up at the sky and saw that it was pure black with rain pouring down from the heavens making Jesse close his eye in annoyance! McCree stumbled upwards in pain as he looked around for Arthur. Until he saw him...well what was left of him. Arthur laid on the rocky ground with his right leg broken while blood pooled from the side of his knee. Arthur finally awoke and saw the damage that happened to him. Until he realized just how bad of a situation he was in. Mr Morgan looked around and saw McCree stood over him with a gun in hand. "Well...This was fun pardner...however, this is over!" McCree said as he aimed a gun towards Arthur's head, The Cowboy wasn't fazed as he coughed "Heh...It does seem so...you bastard!" McCree didn't like this as he replied with: "Damn you!" as he placed the gun closer to Arthur's forehead. "DAMN US BOTH!" Arthur shouted as he tried to push himself up until... '''BANG!' ' (May I Stand Unshaken) 4:58 McCree fired the bullet into Arthur's head causing him to fall to the floor as blood began pouring out of the wound on his head. McCree looked up and saw something that shook him. The Sun began to rise as birds began to sing like it was nothing, The sun's rays suddenly covered Arthur's dead body. A tear dripped down his cheek as he grabbed Arthur's dead body and began walking away. (Stop Music) Results (McCree Theme) '''Boomstick: (Sniff) (Sniff)' Wiz: What's wrong Boomstick? Boomstick: Well First, That Arthur died again! and Second, The Fight was so awesome! Wiz: Yeah, But to be honest that's kinda the obvious answer to this question, Sure Arthur is a formidable foe and a wicked Outlaw but sadly McCree had this battle in the bag! Boomstick: Yeah I guess your right, While Arthur had the wider arsenal that was more destructive and all, But McCree had the advantage in every way. Why don't we explain? Wiz: Sure, Anyway, Let's start off with Strength. While Arthur may be able to knock out people in a couple of punches, Beat people to death with two punches after knocking a guy out, hell, he can even fight against Bears...But...McCree completely obliterates Arthur when it comes to strength. Because ''McCree has a prosthetic hand that can crush the bodywork of a hyper-train in his grip. Oh and he can keep up with other Overwatch heroes who are Large Building Level while Arthur is only Wall Level. '''Boomstick: Yeah that's not great for Arthur! Yeah, what about speed? Well, McCree has Hypersonic combat speeds because he can keep up with Tracer while Arthur has above human speeds! so yeah...Arthur loses this category!' Wiz: Now Durability is still the same story since Arthur is only able to survive Molotov's and Bear attacks, While McCree tanked getting hit by a wrecking ball at hypersonic speeds! Boomstick: Wow, Arthur is fucked physically! But there is one thing that could help Arthur in this battle...The Dead Eye! Wiz: The two Cowboy's Dead-Eye's are great ability's for battle! But McCree's has an advantage over Arthur's. The fact that (A.) McCree can reload his ammo during Dead-Eye which is a HUGE advantage as you can expect! and (B.) Arthur can still get shot while using Dead-Eye while McCree can't! Overall, McCree was stronger, faster, more durable and has a better version of the Dead-Eye than Arthur! Boomstick: Looks Like, Arthur's life ended on a High Noon! Wiz: Ugh, Bad Pun...The Winner is Jesse McCree!!! Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:'Cowboy' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Red Dead Redemption vs Overwatch Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Series Premiere